The Phoenix and The Wolf
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: Dawn meets a strange group of transfer students, each one carries something unique that draws her to them.One of the transfer students carries a secret that could shatter the scooby gang forever.A vision sends Angel and his crew back to sunnyhell.
1. Fate or Chance?

The Phoenix and The Wolf

An old man sat crouched in a wooden chair a single candle illuminating the table as he wrote, his fingers clutching the feathered quill in desperation. On his shirt a pin gleamed, the seal of the watchers glinted from its copper resting place. As the old man finished the final words he set the quill in its holder, as he laid his head on his arm. For this was what he had written.....

_A thousand years will pass_

_and two will be born,_

_One destined to walk beside the chosen one_

_bathed in the suns love and light_

_a key between worlds,_

_The other a sister to a fallen soul who loved the chosen_

_the night and moons light are what this child calls home_

_a life changed forever in an instant of love,_

_When heaven and hell come to battle only they can decide the fate of man_

_The Wolf of Hell shall call upon the aid of a fallen soul who loved and lost,_

_The Phoenix of heaven shall seek the love of one turned against his will._

_God help us all....._

The man never woke again these were the final words of a watcher, whos slayer had died only hours before.

_**A Thousand years later....**_

Dawn sighed as she left home, headed for the torture called school. Her long hair danced in the wind as she walked the sun on her back slowly warming her soul, a soft smile crossed her face as the song on her mp3 player changed. _Chad Kroger- Into the night__. _Sang though her headphones as she walked, her thoughts elsewhere as her body walked on auto-pilot. Part of the day for her was normal and boring until lunch when she head on of her class mates yell. "Dawn there's a fight going on in the parking lot!" Dawn raced after her friend hoping that some poor kid wasn't getting picked on again. As she shoved her way through the crowd she head dark laughter, She finally made it to the center of the crowd to see a single figure standing alone against the varsity football team. The figure was wearing a leather duster startlingly similar to her favorite bleached vampire. "I'll get you Bitch!" the captain screamed as he charged the figure now identified as a female. The figure reacted without a sound, twisting her body one of her long muscled jean encased legs snapped up. Her booted foot came into contact with the jock's chest, sending the teenager to crash against a nearby car hood. The leather clad figure snorted before turning and leaving the ring of students. "your beneath me boy" The students cleared a path for the woman out of fear and awe, as she picked up a simple black bag and walked towards the office.

Dawn went to her next class that was history, as she sat through about fifteen minutes before the teacher called her name. "Dawn, the office has asked for you." She nodded and got up, leaving the classroom she wondered what she was being called for. She entered the office and gave the desk lady a grin. "Hello Mrs. Jackson, I was called for?" The blond woman smiled and pointed to the dean's office. "They want you to play chaperon to a group of new students." The older woman grinned as she called to inform the Dean of her arrival. "He said go on in dear, he's waiting." Dawn walked towards the dark blue door that signaled the Dean's office and tapped politely before turning the handle and walking in. There were four of them leaning against the walls or sitting in the chairs before the desk. "Ah Dawn good timing, These are the new transfer students. Alright you lot introduce yourselves, Dawn here will be your student advisor." She looked at the one sitting in the chair nearest to the door, it was the leather clad woman from earlier. One of the others spoke first and Dawn's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"My name is Dru, It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and she grasped it, shaking gently. In that moment she realized he was a man who knew his own strength and was careful how he used it. He had black hair that hung to his shoulders and gray-silver eyes. He was huge nearly 6'6" and dawn enjoyed his accented voice. It sounded Romanian "Nice to meet you too." The other guy stood from his place on the opposite wall and extended his hand to her. "Name's Xander, Nice to meet ya girlie!" His accent was Canadian. He had shaggy dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. One of the women stood up and they shook hands. "I'm Angel" She was a pretty girl about 5'8" with brown hair, hazel eyes and an European accent. The last one got up and turned to look at her, the woman was tall nearly 6' and she had blood red hair that glinted in the florescent light. She reached up and removed her dark sunglasses, though it was her eyes that nearly made Dawn gasp. They were an emerald green though her iris' were ringed in mercury silver. "Now come on introduce yourself, at least she isn't running away."The red-head chuckled before speaking. "Spike" Her voice was rich and sultry. She spoke with an British accent but under that the way she formed her words was like Gaelic. "I'm Dawn, Dawn Summers. Nice to meet all of you." They nodded and the five were dismissed from the Dean's office to explore the school.

Little did Dawn know her new friends had a great and terrible secret.


	2. A Vision comes calling & Runaway

The Phoenix & The Wolf

Chapter 2: A Vision comes calling & Runaway

-Last Time-

"Now come on introduce yourself, at least she isn't running away."The red-head chuckled before speaking. "Spike" Her voice was rich and sultry. She spoke with an British accent but under that the way she formed her words was like Gaelic. "I'm Dawn, Dawn Summers. Nice to meet all of you." They nodded and the five were dismissed from the Dean's office to explore the school.

Little did Dawn know her new friends had a great and terrible secret.

-Now-

{Dawn POV}

It had been nearly a month since the day Dawn had met the four and she had never been so happy. Dawn found herself drawn to Dru and his slight brooding nature, when he laughed his silver-gray eyes would light up. Angel and Xander were a astounding couple and seemed so in love that hell-itself couldn't separate them. And the one who had surprised her the most was Spike, the reclusive leader of the four, who actually was in the process of teaching her how to fight better. Though the red-head was at times significantly more fun then her blond vampiric name-sake, Dawn still disliked the fact she was left out of all the conversations in her house. Whenever she would walk into a room it would go silent until she left. Buffy hardly noticed when she left or got home anymore though the four made sure she was home about sunset, though Dawn had no idea why. She sat there playing with her hair as she watched Xander,Dru and Spike fight. {End Dawn POV}

"Hey Girlie" Anger said as she sat next to the brunette. "Hey Angel." The two watched the three fight out their dispute. "What started this one?" Angel sighed as Xander got knocked on his ass from Dru's left hand. The two watched as Xander got up and waded back into the fray. "The all-American Rejects concert tickets" Dawn sighed as the scuffle died down and the three sat in a pile laughing. "Despite the scuffles they have they're closer then family." Angel said, her eyes glittering slightly. Dawn nodded as they watched the three pick themselves up and walk towards them. "Ok its time to get you home Dawn." Dru said as he scooped her into his arms. "Why almost no one will be home tonight, Buffy is out with her shadow and the scooby's are out on research call. Can I just stay with you guys?" The four passed looks to one another before they all turned their eyes on Spike. The red-head gazed back with a cold look but Dawn could tell she was thinking about it. "I think its about time you got a nick name, but it will be a week or so more before you spend the night with us. I want to polish your fighting skills some more." Dawn smiled and nodded. "Ok let's go." The five started towards the gates of the cemetery that they frequented, the wind kicking up to foretell of the storm coming that night.

-In LA that morning-

Cordelia felt a wave of pain smash into the back of her eyelids as images swam before them. _She could see Dawn, Buffy and the scooby's in a graveyard surrounded by vampires and demons. One grabbed Buffy and a second snatched Dawn by the throat. A pair of glowing eyes appeared and blood washed over her vision as she saw Buffy crumble and heard a demonic howl that chilled her bones. _"ANGEL! Something is going to happen in Sunnydale tonight! Buffy blood lots of blood and death" She rambled on as the pain eased her into the merciful blackness. The Angel Investigations crew started packing weapons, while Angel gently placed Cordelia on the couch and turned to see that the rest of the crew was looking at him in understanding. "Let's go." The AI crew packed themselves between Angel's dodge and Gunn's truck. As they drove Angel had been forced to let Wesley drive.

-Back in Sunnydale-

The four had walked Dawn home with a playful manner and jaunty laughter. "Well you have a choice in names....Ripper, Faith or Dusk?" Spike said as they stood on the sidewalk across from her house. Dawn began to think, she had heard that Giles had been called Ripper when he was a teenager. "Sleep on it and tell us tomorrow." Angel said, Dawn nodded and walked across the street, turning back once to waive before shutting the door behind her. The four exchanged looks and seemed to vanish into the twilight. Dawn went straight to her room and stripped off her clothes and headed for a shower. Afterwards when she had finished brushing her teeth and put on some loose jeans and a bell sleeved shirt, she headed down to find something for dinner. She was surprised to see that the living room was full of people she'd never met before and one she had only heard about. Though she couldn't hear what was being said she could see the pain between Angel and Buffy.

A forbidden love was the kind that could save or destroy a soul, or so Spike had said. She heard a woman and Xander arguing. "Damn It! I Don't want dead boy here upsetting my Xander, even if it is to save Dawn." Anya yelled. Right then Willow looked up to see Dawn on the staircase her eyes wide and focused on Anya. "Dawnie" Willow breathed. The entire room looked up to see the teenager in question before she darted back up to her room and locked the door. Dawn heard Buffy knock on the door, but she ignored her as she threw clothes into a backpack. "Dawn please open the door Anya didn't mean what she said."Buffy pleaded. "Go to hell!" Dawn yelled at the door, as she turned her stereo on and opened the window. She crawled out of it and after tossing her pack to the ground she climbed down the tree and took off running. She didn't need to be with people who didn't want her, Spike and the others had said if she ever needed them they would be there. As she ran she unknowingly headed for the four's favorite cemetery hangout.

-At the house-

Buffy spent over an hour talking to the door and slightly shouting over the loud music for Dawn to come out. Angel came up the stairs and stood next to Buffy trying to comfort her when he smelled something odd. "Buffy"The blond turned to see her first love with a startled look on his face. "What is it Angel?" He looked her in the eye. "Dawn isn't there, her scent is old and I can smell the breeze from outside."Buffy's eyes widened and she darted down stairs to rouse the house for a search party. "DAWN'S GONE!!"Buffy wailed and everyone was on their feet. "We need to find her!" Willow stated as they grabbed weapons and left the house deciding to move in two groups instead of one to cover more ground.


	3. The Scythe & The Revelation

The Phoenix & The Wolf

Chapter 3: The Scythe & The Revelation

-Last Time-

"What is it Angel?" He looked her in the eye. "Dawn isn't there, her scent is old and I can smell the breeze from outside."Buffy's eyes widened and she darted down stairs to rouse the house for a search party. "DAWN'S GONE!!"Buffy wailed and everyone was on their feet. "We need to find her!" Willow stated as they grabbed weapons and left the house deciding to move in two groups instead of one to cover more ground.

-Now-

Dawn ran on her sides pulsing in pain but she continued to push herself onwards, taking the alleyways and back streets to try and avoid Buffy and the others. Dawn wasn't even aware of being watched from the roof-tops the shadows following her movements with savage intensity. She ran on through the gates of the graveyard and headed for the mausoleum that they always hung out in. She was about three-hundred yards from it when several vampires appeared from the surrounding bushes and graves. "well well look what we have here boys, A juicy happy-meal with legs!" One jeered from the circle. Dawn started to back up when she heard a yell that made her whirl around. "DAWN!!!!" Buffy screamed to see her little sister nearly surrounded by vampires. Dawn looked between Buffy and the vampires, her mind going blank as she was snatched around the neck by the lead vampire. "Well this is getting good, the slayer's little sister, wonder if she will taste like slayer blood?" Buffy snarled and Giles took aim with his crossbow. As the vampire bent to take a bite Cordy's blood froze as the howl of rage echoed through the night.

The vampire exploded as a man scooped Dawn into his arms, the sword he used to decapitate the vampire gleaming in the moonlight. They heard an answering howl as magic caused another of the vampires to explode. The scooby's and Angel's team launched into action. When they heard demonic laughter, and saw the man holding Dawn leap sideways to avoid a sword. "Damn demons" He snarled,but the demon lost his head thanks to another broadsword before it could reply. "Thanks Xander!" Dru called, as he turned and bolted through the trees with Dawn in his arms. "Dru what about the others?"Dawn said. "I want you out of the battle area before Spike gets there!" He said as he came around a corner and there stood Angel with a smile on her face. Meanwhile back in the clearing a large demon charged Buffy, his eyes a dark red burning flame. Before Angel could react the demon exploded in a shower of blood, the weapon responsible gleaming wickedly in the silvery light. A red-head was slowly twirling the Scythe she had used to quarter the demon, the wind tossing a crimson colored braid of hair behind her. She exploded into action her scythe cutting off heads and halving vampires.

When she turned towards Cordy the moonlight caught her eyes making them glow an animistic green, the other man who had appeared to help now stood next to the red-head in question. "Who the hell are you?" Gunn snarled. The man from earlier, a blond woman and Dawn came into the clearing behind the other two. "DAWN!!!" Willow yelled. And the weapons were raised until Dawn broke the stale-mate. "Guys thats my sister Buffy and her friends, Buffy they are my friends." Spike twisted her scythe and stood there with a cold look in her eyes. "Some sister this one is." Angel said with a growl, her fingers glittering slightly with the magic she had waiting on the wind.

Buffy went to take a step forward but Willow stopped her. "Don't! One of them has magic, I can feel it." None of the four surrounding Dawn answered. Worried blue eyes locked on to Dawn's hazel, the eyes imploring her to come safely to their master. Dawn gave the vampire a smile and mouthed. "I'm safe Spike."Before he could reply Buffy stuck her nose into the silent exchange. "Dawn, Come here. We are going home."Buffy demanded. Dawn shook her head, backing into the arms of the man still holding her. "Dawn! Come here!" Dawn shook her head again.

"No Buffy, you treat me as if I was a burden to you. Anya doesn't care what happens to me as long is it doesn't disturb her orgasms. Willow went crazy over magic,and Tara left. You don't let me in on your conversations or whats going on in my home town...Your causing more harm then good, if I knew what was going on I could avoid it. But you don't give me the option. The only people who even knew and cared enough to tell me the truth was Spike and Giles!" Dawn's last word was bellowed as she stared at her sister with betrayal in her eyes. "They are my friends, though they haven't told me anything, they never lied to me. I'll think about coming back but, for now I am going with my friends." Dawn turned to look at Spike, seeing the red-heads nod of agreement. "I'll still go to school, But I don't want to see you there Buffy." Angel watched the slayer and her group carefully, her magic though unseen was felt. Xander caught her eyes and she noticed the familiar hand signal he gave her. "Say bye bye Dawn." Angel whispered. "Good bye Spike, Angel it was nice to finally see the man that I had heard a lot about. Giles.....I'll call you." And with a thunder clap the five were gone.


End file.
